Pinolink
by Marth Mt
Summary: Los personajes de Zelda montados en una versión del cuento de Pinocho... ¿Quién diría que esto sería posible?


**Palabras de la Autora.**

Fue una total mezcla de personajes de todos los videojuegos de Zelda que recordé 3 Está basado en esta estupenda saga y en **PINOCHO**, escrito por el italiano Carlo Collodi de 1882. Es una idea totalmente bizarra y al principio pensé que era incompatible, pero una cosa nació de la otra y -_talán_- Pinolink para todos.

Por cierto, hice esta historia con dos propósitos. El primero, porque he tenido serios problemas con la escritura. Muchas cosas multifactoriales están afectando y he retrasado varios proyectos. Me alegra de haber terminado este.

El segundo era para salir de mi siempre tendencia a escribir historias Dramas-Angustia-Tragedia... Sí, esta es una comedia. Quería hacer algo bonito y gracioso... Lo cual es gracioso en sí... porque varios amigos que lo leyeron o saben de él, dicen que es puro humor negro... Pero se cataloga en "humor" después todo... Como sea, Pinocho _**JAMÁS**_ fue un cuento dedicado a los niños, ¡sólo léanlo! ¡Pinocho mató al grillo a martillazos y metió a Geppetto a prisión por egoísmo puro! ¡Era un completo engendro bastardo desagradecido! Bueno, no os distraigo más. Disfruten la lectura.

'

'

**Pinolink**

'

'

— Te voy a relatar una historia que viene desde los antiguos reinos del oeste, más allá de las fronteras de Hyrule —dijo felizmente la joven princesa sentándose en el jardín privado, con un libro en el regazo— ¿Collodi el Bardo no te suena?

— ¿Collodi? No, nunca lo escuché decir.

— Yo tampoco —corroboró la hada Navi mientras se posaba en el hombro del niño con trajes verdes.

— Bueno, déjenme iniciar.

Abrió el libro y luego estuvo embozando una sonrisa parándose de repente.

— ¡Miren, esta no la he leído!

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó con curiosidad el niño rubio.

La niña de los ojos azul cielo ladeó la cabeza.

— "Pinolink".

— ¿Perdón? —cuestionó Navi.

— ¿De qué trata? —preguntó Link, luego de un parpadeó inicial.

— Hum... No sé, primera vez que me entero de ella, en serio... Bueno, ¿qué tal si la leemos? —carraspeó, dando inició con la lectura.

'

'

Érase una vez...

— ¡Un rey! —dirán los lectores.

No, están equivocados. Érase una vez un niño sin hada. Ah, pero no un niño sin hada normal, a decir verdad era único en su especie. Todos los niños de aquella tierra tenían a un hada guía desde nacimiento y era el primer caso que conocían en que un niño carecía de una. Era la característica de los niños, porque los adultos ya no tenían ninguna pues ya no necesitaban guías pero este pequeño muchachito no tenía así que era el hazme reír de todos en el pueblo y objeto de las jugarretas y hasta maltratos de los hombres más grandes, aprovechando su ingenua mentalidad. Por eso vivía solo, triste y peor aún, sin un padre.

Sin embargo un día un gran señor robusto apareció cazando por ahí y en sus disparos contra los ciervos del bosque tiró una bala que por centímetros le pasó a la cabeza al joven que se asustó ¡Imagínense el grito del niño! El señor lo encontró y ¡Qué extraño! Era un niño sin hada. Sintió lástima y decidió apiadarse de él, puesto que no tenía hijos y, aunque no tenía dinero, se dijo que trabajaría más a consta de sacarlo adelante. El nombre de este señor era Ganonpetto.

'

'

— ¡¡ALTO!! ¡¿Qué diablos estas leyendo?!

— Pinolink, ya te dije.

— ... ¿No te suena un poco extraño?

— Es sólo un cuento, Link... No tiene ningún parecido con la realidad, estoy segura. Son solo coincidencias.

— ... ¿Segura?

— Sí. Ahora déjame continuar.

'

'

— Siéntete como en tu casa.

Vivía en una casita a las afueras de la villa. Era grande, pues el sujeto era bastante corpulento, como de esos que odiarías encontrarte a solas en un callejón a mitad de la noche y el niño se sentía sobrecogido. Tenía miedo hasta de sentarse en la silla sin permiso. Ganonpetto había escuchado varias veces sobre él, pero era la primera vez que le veía. Sirvió algo de comer, pero el muchacho seguía con miedo hasta de abrir la boca.

— ¿Eres mudo? —le preguntó el señor a mitad de la silenciosa cena.

El niño sin hada agarró con cuidado la cuchara con la mano izquierda, sorbiendo apenas el caldo.

— Y zurdo, parece.

Los días se hacían largos y extraños para el niño sin hada. Toda su vida fue victima de maltratos y burlas, pero no era una persona revoltosa ni vengativa. Era bastante calmado, confirmó Ganonpetto al verle asomado por la ventana. Hasta lo que sabía, ese muchacho no tenía ningún nombre. Bueno, "Niño sin Hada" no podía ser su nombre de verdad así que intentó preguntárselo, pero el niño no decía nada.

Mmmm... Miró a todas direcciones, pensando que lo menos que podía hacer, era darle uno.

— Linkinuminski.

La cara del niño le hizo reconsiderarlo.

— Ya sé. Pinolink.

Lástima que era mudo. No le gustaba ese nombre.

Un día, Ganonpetto vino con un traje y una gorra verde con botas y se las dio.

— Vas a ir a la escuela ahora en adelante.

Pinolink se quería morir ¡Ahí iban todos los niños que le hacían cosas! Desde el líder Mido y su secuaces Faren, Redo, Sila, Remi... ¡Hasta las niñas se reían de él, como espectadoras! Pero si el señor Ganonpetto se lo decía, no podía ser tan malo. Al menos no podía rehusarse tras todas las cosa que hacía por él. Y puede que con solo verlo, los niños se abstendrán a seguirle molestando, parecido a lo que pasó con Hércules cuando quería coger las manzanas de oro. Éste no podía tocar ninguna porque los guardianes eran las mismísimas hijas de Atlas. Y meterse con las hijas, era buscar problemas con el titán, y nadie es tan estúpido como para hacer eso.

Como fuera que fuese, se armó de coraje y al día siguiente fue a la escuela.

La clase cayó en silencio cuando abrió la puerta. La profesora Anju pidió orden y le ordenó que se sentara en el lugar disponible de adelante. Momentos después, sintió como una bolita ensalivada de papel chocaba contra su cabeza, y luego otra más en su espalda. En la tercera se volteó y, para colmo de males, ni siquiera se molestaban en disimularlo. Mido solamente guardó la resortera cuando la maestra se volvió a explicarle cosas. Pinolink estaba molesto. Es verdad que no era violento, pero eso no impedía que se molestara o se sintiera herido. Por eso, a la cuarta se levantó y cuando la maestra Anju le preguntó qué pasaba el timbre sonó y todos salieron corriendo a recreo.

Para ver cómo Pinolink y Mido tenían una confrontación a golpes, sumándole bulla y otros lastimados en el transcurso.

Luego los padres de los lastimados fueron a la casa de Ganonpetto para tomar represalias contra el niño sin hada. Y como Ganonpetto los violó a golpes, la policía femenina gerudo lo detuvo y lo metieron a la cárcel delante del mismo Pinolink, que se quedó más solo que nunca.

Se quedó en casa los días posteriores a esos sucesos hasta que ya no quedó ni una sola rupia en la casa para comprar ni la más mísera barra de pan así que decidió robar, pero cuando ponía un pie por afuera de la casa una vocecilla le detuvo.

— ¡No robes, es malo!

Se volteó y no había nada.

— ¡A nadie les gustan los niños malos!

— Ya me odian y no soy malo.

— Ah —exclamó la voz— ¿Sí puedes hablar, entonces? Lástima que Ganonpetto no te haya visto, le hubiera dado mucho gusto.

Pero Pinolink no la escuchó, porque sabía que si se quedaba ahí, no saldría a robar nunca. Y por ende, no comería esa noche.

En su camino encontró a un zorro y un deku que vigilaban muy de cerca un pay de manzana que estaba enfriándose en la ventana abierta de una casa. Se quedó en medio de la calle y se acercó a ellos que se asustaron por creer verse sorprendidos, pero rápidamente ubicaron de quién se trataba así que se calmaron, volviendo su atención a la ventana.

— ¿Van a robar eso?

— ¿Robar? —dijo el Keaton, que era el zorro—. Por supuesto que no. Haremos un bien al mundo al despojarle ese horrendo pay a esa familia. Desde aquí lo huelo y está rancio.

— Lo pondremos en un lugar donde no moleste a nadie —dijo el deku.

— En sus estómagos, me imagino —dijo el muchacho y aquellos dos se miraron mutuamente, luego de levantar una ceja y de observarlo.

— ¿Algún problema? —replicó el Keaton, suspicaz.

— Quiero participar.

— ¡¿Tú?! ¡De todos los de esta aldea, ¿tú?! ¡No me hagas reír, Niño sin Hada!

— Déjenme participar. Podemos conseguirlo mucho más fácil

— ¿Y cómo pretendes eso? —se alteró el deku.

— Corro más rápido que ustedes.

Los dos se miraron. Decía verdad en eso, si algo sabía hacer en su vida, era correr y esquivar cosas, gracias a las jugarreta de los otros niños. Vieron como en silencio y agazapado, el joven rubio se acercaba y se postró por debajo de la ventana donde no le diera la luz. Olía delicioso. Se asomó por la ventana y se agazapó velozmente cuando una sombra pasó. Desde los arbustos aquellos dos soltaron un suspiro y luego sonrieron malévolamente cuando finalmente Pinolink tenía el preciado pay entre sus manos y se alejaba de ahí.

— ¡¡LADRÓN!! —gritaron al unísono el Keaton y el deku haciendo que el corazón de Pinolink diera un vuelco y comenzara a correr hasta el bosque, donde se internó sin que nadie lo siguiera.

— ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! —les reclamó el muchacho cuando se acercaron los dos tipos, que se veían divertidos.

— Sí que corres rápido, decías la verdad después de todo, Niño sin Hada.

— No me llamen así.

— Tienes razón. Te llamaremos ladrón entonces.

— Eso me gusta menos...

— Entonces danos ese pay y dejarás de ser ladrón —concluyó el Keaton, sonriendo feliz.

Pinolink se les quedó viendo, herido.

— Ofenden mi inteligencia.

— No tienes hada, ¿cómo sabes que te estamos ofendiendo? Por suerte somos animales, no necesitamos hadas como los humanos. De ser así, aquel ser te hubiera dicho que robar era malo, te hubiera dicho que había otras maneras de hacer las cosas. Como ocultarte y delatarnos como nosotros lo hicimos. Mi amigo el deku no puede correr y yo no lograría llegar más allá de los arbustos. Serías un héroe y te darían comida como agradecimiento. Vaya que qué muchachito más ingenuo eres. Quédate solo con tu pay. Vámonos, amigo mío.

— Vámonos —coreó el deku alejándose en risas de ahí.

Pinolink sintió ganas de llorar y se sentó en el suelo, sin probar el pay que había robado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pinolink levantó la cabeza sorprendido, volteando a todos lados. Había escuchado una vocecilla, la misma que en casa de Ganonpetto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? Por favor, dime tu nombre.

— Me llamo Navi —dijo la calida voz.

— ¿Eres un grillo?

— ¿Un grillo? ¿Y por qué sería un grillo? ¿Acaso no me ves? ¡Soy un hada!

Volteó a todos lados. No había nadie ahí.

— ... ¿Dónde?...

— Acá arriba.

La cara de Pinolink embozó una radiante sonrisa mientras se levantaba, observando a la brillante luz que descendía a su altura.

'

'

— Por fin va a tener un hada, qué bueno —murmuró Link sonriendo aliviado, pensando en la suerte del muchacho.

La princesa Zelda paró la lectura a hojeó la página siguiente, pasando rápidamente sus ojos en ella. No tenía sonrisa alguna.

'

'

— ¿Vienes por mí? ¿Eres mi compañera? —dijo con esperanza el muchacho.

Navi negó lentamente su cabeza.

— Las hadas son asignadas y a mi no me han asignado a nadie todavía. Estoy aquí porque sé de ti y quería verte, pero no te pertenezco. Lo siento. En cualquier momento me pueden asignar a un niño y ya no podría verte.

Pinolink se entristeció

— ... Dime por qué no tengo un hada... ¿Acaso soy tan malo como todos dicen? ¿Se olvidaron de mí al nacer? ¿Por qué...?

— No sé cuáles son los motivos. Quien se hace cargo de asignar hadas es el espíritu del bosque. A él obedecemos.

— ¿En dónde se encuentra? Quiero ir a verlo.

— No puedes hacerlo. Solo las hadas podemos.

— ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡No puedo quedarme más aquí! ¡Llévame a él si es necesario, por favor!

— ... No tengo permitido hacer eso...

— Por favor, pequeña hada... Ayúdame hacer esto...

Ella se quedó en silencio pero al ver sus ojos afirmó con la cabeza, tranquilizadora.

— Muy bien. Pero haz caso en todo lo que diga, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo prometo.

Y así iniciaron el viaje. Pasaron muchas cosas, como el caso de unos deku kids que jugaban por una zona donde pasaron y les aventaban cosas como si de titiriteros se trataran y fueran perseguidos por bandidos llegando la noche y gracias a Navi y a su destreza para correr —_sin mencionar de que los bandidos en algún momento resbalaron y cayeron en un río_— llegaron a una cabaña pero ya estaban muy cansados, y de un momento a otro podían volver esos tipos y, en vez de bandidos, ya serían asesinos. Así que tocó y tocó la casita pero nadie le abría. Volvieron a llamar y se asomó por la ventana un señor que tenía una farola con la piel blanca como la cera.

— En esta casa no hay nadie. Todos están muertos.

— ¿Muertos? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué hace usted ahí en ese caso?

— Porque soy el que ha muerto.

— ¡Eso es horrible, señor! —dijo el hada sintiéndose mal por la suerte de él.

— Oh, no lo es tanto —exclamó este, como no dándole importancia al asunto—. Era el cuidador del cementerio y como tal, morir era una cosa que no me da miedo porque siempre hay gente que viene, aunque sea muy de vez en cuando. Y es silencioso y tranquilo, justo como me gusta. Ya estaba enfermo así que un día sólo me dormí y cuando desperté, ya estaba así, pero me gusta la idea de seguir siendo el cuidador así que, en vez de irme al reino sagrado del cielo estoy aquí, para seguir con mi trabajo.

— Eso es digno de enorgullecerse —cambió de opinión ella.

— ¿Y dónde queda ese cementerio? —preguntó el niño.

— Estás parado justo sobre el.

Pinolink miró a su alrededor. Tenía razón, inclusive había un cartel más allá que decía Cementerio de la aldea Kakariko. Se disculpó con los muertos y así empezaron a irse, prometiendo volver algún día cuando el señor les invitó para que tuvieran contra él una carrera.

Así salieron al campo abierto y el hada, feliz, le dijo que ya casi habían llegado.

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Ves esa colina que está más adelante?

— Sí, ¿está cruzando eso?

— No. Subiéndote ahí hay otra colina más, y luego una más y luego otra. Pasaran como unos tres o cuatro días hasta que veas el inicio el bosque y en la parte más profunda y protegida de éste está el guardián, ¿no es estupendo?

— ¡¡Levamos DIAS desde que nos fuimos del pueblo del señor Ganonpetto!! ¿Apenas estamos aquí? ¡Falta mucho!

— ¿Qué querías? Además el día no dura nada, verás que pronto llegamos. Caminar, caminar y caminar es la esencia de todos los viajeros.

— Doy mi reino por un caballo —murmuró.

Y como si fuera providencia de las diosas, el sonido de relinchos de caballos se escuchó justo a sus espaldas pero apenas tuvieron tiempo para tirarse a un lado del camino y evitar que una carroza los atropellara, y esta se detuvo. Un señor gordo y con un bigote les sonrió y se dieron cuenta de que todo el vehículo estaba de niños y niñas, ¡Eran todos los del pueblo! Miró con sorpresa a Mido que le gritó junto con muchos otros, diciendo que se unieran.

— ¡Dame la mano! ¡Eres un niño y como tal, puedes ir al parque de diversiones del lago Hylia!

— ¿Cuál parque de diversiones? —preguntó Pinolink sorprendido, y el señor conductor se puso a un lado de él poniéndole su gran mano sobre el hombro.

— ¡Del más espectacular y divertida experiencia de toda la Provincia de Lanayru! ¡Del espectaculo de los hermanos Falbi y Fyer! ¡Hay desde un espectacular sky-cucco aéreo hasta salir disparado por un cañón y muchas, muchas cosas más! ¡Viajes en bote por los rápidos y pesca, hasta romper globos y obstáculos, y una montaña rusa de agua construida por los mismo zoras! ¡Yo te llevo, muchacho!

— ¿En serio? —su alegría no podía ser de más, ¡le encantaría ir a un lugar así!

— ¡Súbete, Pinolink! —gritaban los niños—. ¡Súbete, súbete!

— No lo hagas, Pinolink —le advirtió el hada Navi poniéndose firme delante de él, mirando con total aberración al señor que había agriado su expresión, como si estuviera dispuesto a callarla de un manotazo en cualquier momento—. He escuchado cosas malas de ese lugar, ¡no debes hacerle caso! ¡No lo hagas!

Pinolink se encontraba en una seria duda. Miró al hada, al señor y luego a los niños quienes le invitaban tan afablemente que subiera haciéndole un lugar.

— Vamos, muchacho, ve —dijo el hombre empujándolo sutilmente.

— ¡No irá!

— Talvez sólo le de un vistazo...

— ¡Pinolink!

— ¡Ya está! —y sin previo aviso el señor conductor metió al hada Navi en una botella de cristal y le sonrió al muchacho, que había parpadeado—. Oh, es sólo un requisito. Si quieres que te lleve en mi carroza necesitas darme temporalmente a tu hada para que disfrutes completamente tu viaje, ¡todos estos niños lo hicieron! ¿Verdad, muchachos?

— ¡Sí, señor Talón!

— ¡Vamos, Pinolink! —exclamó Mido extendiendo su mano.

— Pero Navi... —empezó el rubio y el señor Talón guardó el frasco en una bolsa enorme que tenía en su asiento de conductor donde sonó al chocar contra otras botellas.

— Estará bien. Allá en el lago Hylia hay un santuario para hadas y se pueden ir cuando puedas. Claro, si es que puedes —rió, bastante divertido.

Así Pinolink se subió al coche y se divirtió como nunca, olvidándose de todo el cansancio y los malos tragos que viviera los días anteriores. Y llegaron a un lugar espectacular que nunca antes nadie había visto. Había globos y música, por todas partes. Corrieron por todo el puente viendo el fondo y ya querían bajarse al ver puestos de comida y juegos a los costados del agua. El señor Talón les dijo que nada más existía una única manera de llegar ahí que era por el viaje aéreo en cucco —_cuando_ _Pinolink preguntó cómo era el camino para salir del lago, el señor le dijo que se preocupara luego de eso, que por ahora sólo disfrutara_— y junto con Mido y todos los demás duraron todo el día y la noche, comiendo cuanto quisieran ¡Y estaba delicioso! ¡Todavía mejor que la comida del señor Ganonpetto! En serio, ese hombre le ponía sal a todo. Demasiada sal. Era como si viniera de un desierto o algo así.

Y duraron días tras día, hora tras hora, travesura tras travesura y era fantástico, ¡cómo no había escuchado antes de ese lugar! Era como si fuera un secreto sólo para los niños. Hasta las niñas eran muy atrevidas, les tiraban globos de agua apenas bajabas la guardia ¡Pero bien que corrían cuando cobraban venganza!

A nadie le importaban las leyes, ni tenían llamadas de atención o cualquier otra cosa y las peleas eran permitidas a luz del día y los adultos sólo les daban rupias para que se compraran todos los dulces que quisieran y les ofrecían cosas como aguardiente, alcohol y hasta cigarros. Habían competencias de quién era más rápido y fuerte en los juegos, y aquello hacía a Pinolink un campeón. Nadie podía contra él, aunque en muchas ocasiones venciera por un rango bastante diminuto, pero no importaba ¡Era divertido!

Así pasó una semana y cada día, el festín de la cena era diferente. Un día eran cuccos, en el otro carne de borrego o de cerdo o de caballo y pescados, que sabían muy bien. Al extremo del lago cerca de la cascada había un establo con toda la diversidad de animales que te pudieras encontrar. Todos eran animales que chillaban a los cuatro vientos, pero eran bellísimos, era donde más iban los niños y se podían montar sobre los burros y los caballos. Mido estaba jalándole las orejas a una conejita y otros correteaban a los patos que tenían unas pesitas en sus patas que no les permitían volar.

Pinolink se sentó ahí ya bastante extasiado mirando con tranquilidad a sus demás compañeros haciendo sus cosas y ahí escuchó que en la jaula que estaba a su lado una pequeña yegua cobriza con cabello blanco le miraba intensamente con sus grandes ojos azules. Leyó su nombre en la placa —muchos tenían nombre de persona, por alguna razón— y ahí estaba la palabra "Epona". Vaya, con que se llamaba Epona. Era muy hermosa. Metió su brazo pero la yegua apenas y se movió. Se veía enferma... No, mejor dicho: triste. No tenía un brillo de vida en sus ojos y suspiraba pesadamente, bastante desdichada. Abrió la puerta y se metió donde ella, inclinándose.

— ¿Qué te pasa, bonita? ¿Tienes hambre? —dijo, acariciándola suavemente—. ¿Extrañas a tu mamá?

Apenas dijo eso la yegua soltó un salvaje relincho y se levantó descontrolada arrojándolo contra la puerta. Pinolink la escaló de un salto y cayó en el pasillo mientras otros niños se acercaban. La yegua golpeó con sus cascos la puerta pero no cedió, y tenía varias marcas como si ya lo hubiera hecho en varias ocasiones más. Estaba descontrolada y salvaje, pero cuando se cansó se tiró sobre sus cuatro patas y lanzó un sonido de animal herido y ahí el encargado Ingo —_que se había ausentado, en plan para que los niños hicieran lo que quisieran—_ y entró donde Epona y le arrojó un balde de agua fría, llevándose de paso su plato de comida que estaba casi sin tocar.

— ¡Ten suerte de que te tocó ser un caballo que sirve de carga, pero cada día llegan más como tú! ¡Te sacrificaré si vuelves a llorar otra vez!

Los niños se sobrecogieron cuando Ingo les observó y muchos corrieron. Se fue de mal humor —cualquiera diría de que detestaba a los niños— y Pinolink se quedó donde mismo, volviendo su atención donde Epona que se veía más desdichada que nunca. Por las diosas. Si ese animal fuera una niña, juraría que lloraba.

Se sentía mal por ella. Miró a todas partes y el lugar estaba solo. Todos los niños a esta hora ya estarían corriendo directo al comedor para la cena y nadie se escuchaba cerca, como Ingo o quien fuese.

— Epona... ¡Oye, Epona! —llamó Pinolink en voz baja, recargándose en la madera—. ¿Quieres que te saque de aquí?

El animal abrió sus ojos y lo observó por unos segundos, como si le hubiese entendido. Pinolink sonrió, asintiendo.

— Ven, sólo sígueme.

La yegua se levantó lentamente sin dejar de observarlo. Tampoco lo hizo mientras caminaba a su alrededor haciendo sonar su cascos contra el pasillo y los demás animales elevaban sus gritos al cielo, casi pareciendo una súplica para que hiciera los mismo también. Eso alarmó al muchacho y la yegua se asustó saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, dejándolo atrás.

— ¡No, espera! —gritó corriendo tras ella pero la perdió. Miró a todas partes comenzando a trotar, pero algo llamó rápidamente su atención y era que, más allá, estaban todos los adultos a un costado del río sonriendo y todos los niños y niñas llegaban de todas partes.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó curioso.

— Cuando estábamos en la cena nos dijeron que tenían preparados para nosotros un magnifico obsequio por habernos permitido que nos cuidaran por toda una semana y creo que se trata de rupias y de oro, o algo todavía más genial —dijo Mido feliz, casi poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros—. Creo que ya nos vamos a casa pero está bien, ¡todo lo que le podré decir a mis padres! ¡Tenemos que avisar por todo el pueblo que un lugar así existe! ¡No me imagino cómo se pondrá mi hada, en serio! ¡Él también debió de pasársela genial!

— Oigan, ¿saben para qué son esos postes? —preguntó alguno de los niños, pero ahí fueron interrumpidos y el señor Talón dio un paso al frente.

— Bueno, una semana más ha pasado y, queridos niños, ¡felicidades! ¡Debieron de ser los mejores días de su vida!

Todos gritaron afirmando la noción.

— Ahora, va siendo tiempo de que pasemos a la segunda parte del evento... Como verán esto que hicimos no es gratis, ¿saben? Tendrán que pagarnos.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada con que pagar! —gritó alguien.

— ¡Mi papá allá en casa podrá darles algo...!

— No me entienden —dijo el señor Talón, sonriendo de hito a hito mientras le hacía unas señas a unos goros que clavaron varios postes más alrededor de los niños—. Ustedes se quedarán aquí. Ya han perdido a sus padres, sus hadas y, posiblemente muchos, sus propias vidas. Ocupamos alimentarnos de algo, ¡y siempre son vendibles por una gran cantidad de rupias!

— ¡¡Hijo de Puta, no te atrevas a volver a decirnos eso!! ¡¡¿Quién carajos te crees para... AH!!

Mido se cayó al suelo tras el empujón que le propasó un goron. Pinolink fue donde él junto con varios niños más que no les agradaba ya en absoluto eso. Intentaron irse de ahí pero estaban rodeados. Todos los niños dieron un grito cuando la tierra tembló y de los postes salió una red de luces muy brillante con letras y signos antiguos de la tierra de Hyrule, haciendo un perímetro completo y parecía que el aire a su alrededor se hacía denso, comenzando a verse fragmentos oscuros que se elevaban hasta el cielo donde comenzaba a formarse un agujero oscuro...

'

'

La princesa Zelda alejó el libro entre sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo, volviendo a repetir los últimos párrafos rápidamente una y otra vez, como si entendiera algo que sólo ella sería capaz de darse cuenta.

— ¿Princesa? —la aludida miró al muchacho rubio con un suave ladeó de su cabeza.

— Esto es sólo un cuento, Link —este último no veía por qué le decía eso—. Que ponga de esta forma tan... _burda_... al Reino del Crepúsculo no tiene nada que ver con la realidad... Agarró aquella historia y la adaptó como le vino en gana, nada más...

— ¿De qué está hablando, Princesa?

— Continúo con la lectura.

'

'

Fue un cambio doloroso pero cuando todos se dieron cuenta estaban en el suelo y apenas si tenían fuerzas para levantarse. Pinolink se sentía extraño... Estaba confundido y sentía nauseas. Al hacerse hacia atrás chocó contra alguien que le hizo terminar tumbado otra vez... Veía tan extraño... Observó sus manos —_¡Dónde deberían estar!_— y soltó un gritó que en términos más correctos fue un aullido.

Alrededor de él había decenas de animales que se ponían como locos y que corrían contra la red de luz pero esta les golpeaba y caían más inconcientes que otra cosa. Contra lo que había chocado antes fue un cerdo y se quedó perplejo cuando un gato que tenía los mismos ojos de uno de los niños que conocía le brincó.

Pero nada, nada se comparó cuando pasos más allá, donde debería de estar Mido, se encontraba una mangosta con el pelaje rojo. Se observaron mutuamente antes de que la red comenzara a desvanecerse y escucharon una serie de gritos de todos los adultos que arrojaban redes para capturarlos. Borregos, mapaches y conejos eran arrastrados, mientras que los más grandes —_como el caso de una cabra_— eran cojidos con correas por los gorons.

Ya lo comprendía todo. Aquel lugar, todas aquellas cenas, el comportamiento de Epona, la advertencia de Navi...

— ¡Por las Diosas! ¡Ese es un lobo! ¡Atrápenlo rápido!

_Todo. _

Pinolink esquivó la primera arremetida que un zora le dio pero apenas éste embozó una sonrisa cayo en cuenta de caer en la trampa y sintió como la pesada mano de un goron lo sujeta por detrás. Dio un chillido e intentó morderlo pero tenía una piel tan dura que no lograba hacerle nada. Se retorció salvajemente cuando varios se acercaban a él con una gran jaula pero no podía hacer nada para liberarse. Soltó un ladrido y clavó sin piedad sus garras y dientes y sintió que el goron le apretó para cortarle la respiración. No podía hacerlo, estaba perdido.

Sintió un terrible estremecimiento y cayó al suelo junto con el goron el cual tenía una expresión de dolor mientras se intentaba llevar la mano a la espalda, donde una yegua cobriza con cabello blanco le observó con tal determinación que no dudó ni un segundo para correr junto con ella por la orilla del lago, iniciando una persecución.

Se acercaron a un grupo que les hicieron barricada obligándolos a meterse hasta los tobillos en el agua y observaron varias sombras de zoras que se estaban preparando para atacar y Pinolink se lanzó con las fauces abiertas al que intentó agarrar a Epona de una pata y salieron a tierra firme pero no podían hacer nada ahí. Epona parecía conocer el lugar puesto que lo llevo por una saliente que muchos soltaron un sonido blasfemo pero el mundo se detuvo para la yegua cuando un silbato perforó por diez segundos todo el lago.

— Ya no podremos salir...

Pinolink miró con sorpresa a su salvadora. Acababa de hablar. La había _escuchado_ hablar.

— ¡¡¡CORRE!!!

Un gigantesco monstruo alado llegó volando y pudo ver que tenía correas en la parte del hocico, por donde un jinete lo controlaba. Y era tan grande, rápido y flexible que con el sólo movimiento de una de sus patas con forma de garra los tiraría al agua.

— ¡¡Ralph, no dejes que se escapen esos dos!! —les rugió Talón al muchacho con capa que manejaba a la criatura.

— Van a dar lástima cuando vean cómo les deje —sonrió con autosuficiencia y como si se tratara un juego muy divertido se fue directo a embestirlos. Voló a toda velocidad situándose paralelamente unos metros atrás, con la intención de ascender bruscamente hacerlos caer por el impacto de viento que generara y cuando empezó ascender lo primero que vio para su sorpresa no fue ni una yegua o ningún lobo, si no una gran bola de pelo roja que brincó desde las rojas aterrizando de lleno contra su cara clavando sus filosos dientes y garritas como navajas, como lo haría una mangosta cuando ataca a una serpiente.

Sólo se vio cómo este tal Ralph soltaba un grito y, en medio de golpes y patadas, desapareció entre los pliegues de la capa y el sombrero cayendo del monstruo volador hacia el lago de cabeza, terminando su participación en esta historia. El monstruo empezó alejarse y el pequeño animal rojizo saltó hacía las rocas pero nada más rascó la orilla e iba a caerse, de no ser porque Pinolink logró sujetarlo con su hocico y lo depositara a un lado.

— No confundas —murmuró Mido sin quitarle la mirada de encima— esto que hice con otra cosa. Me gusta atacar las caras de las personas.

— Sí, eso mi cuenta desde muchos años —utilizó un tono irónico.

— Cállate, Niño sin Hada.

— Tú también, comadreja.

— Esta es la salida —avisó Epona que había continuando unos metros más adelante subiéndose por una saliente que comunicaba con el puente, alejándose rumbo al norte.

Caminaron, caminaron y caminaron hasta que ya no fue posible caminar más porque estaban muy cansados y además, se sentían lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar porque ya nadie les seguía y el cielo estaba tan oscuro como el carbón, pigmentado de plateado por la luna y las estrellas. La comadreja y el lobo observaban a la yegua que lucía todavía triste, sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Extraño a mi mamá... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi... Y temo que ella sigue sin saber el día de hoy qué pasó conmigo, es lo que más me duele...

— ¿Fuiste llevada como los otros niños? —preguntó Pinolink y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Mi madre es la hija del creador de todo lo vieron allá.

— ¿Del señor Talón?

— Sin embargo, mi madre es una persona dulce y bondadosa, que le encantaba cantar y contarme historias para irme dormir en las noches, además de que cuidada cuando estaba enferma y me apoyaba en todo lo que hiciera. Jugaba conmigo, me enseñaba a tejer y a cocinar entre muchas, muchas otras. Algo le pasó a mi abuelo y así, junto con todas aquellas personas, convocaron todo eso y ganan mucho dinero pero a qué precio, y madre tras enterarse de que era algo macabro se negó en participar. Y en venganza, me arrebató de ella. He estado mucho tiempo en ese lugar, desde que se creó. Siempre me amordazaban, acorralaban pero nunca dejé de luchar, aunque rompía a llorar por toda la noche.

— Todos mis amigos están allá —murmuró Mido, mirando el horizonte—. Justo ahora están llorando por la misma suerte que tú tuviste. Yo soy su líder y tengo que ir a rescatarlos. Es mi deber hacer eso.

— ¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó Epona—. Estás solo...

— Él no está solo —informó Pinolink acercándose a Mido y este sonrió un poco burlón pero con reconocimiento.

— ¡Al fin podré a mi madre! —exclamó ella—. Estoy segura de que ella sabrá cómo hacernos volver a la normalidad y de ahí avisaremos a todos en el pueblo para que se acabe ¡Sí nos unimos lo lograremos!

'

'

La princesa Zelda relató con una sonrisa en su boca las heroicas hazañas de esos tres compañeros que lucharon contra lo imposible, desde su credibilidad ante los padres que sufrían en el pueblo que fueron en caramusas al lago hylia acompañados con el ejército real hasta la audiencia que tuvieron con reina del Crepúsculo, que logró extraerles la oscuridad haciéndolos volver a niños otra vez. Fue un encuentro muy conmovedor y satisfactorio para los héroes, aunque algo duro para cierto personaje que los observaba. Era el único que no tenía a ningún padre que abrazar. También todos tenían a sus hadas, menos él. No era que Navi fuera suya... pero habían regresado todos menos ella. Talvez había sido asignada a un niño de verdad, finalmente...

'

'

— Ahora en adelante eres bienvenido a nuestra casa —para Mido aquello era un juramento, sentándose a un lado de él mientras Epona también aparecía luego de darle un beso a su madre y se sentaba en el pasto.

— ¡Cuando quieras hacerlo!

— Oye, no te ves muy contento.

— ¿No? —aquello sorprendió un poco a Pinolink.

— Se puede ver en tus ojos. Algo te falta, algo que quieres mucho.

— Sí, supongo que así es. Por muchos años siempre soñé en tener un hada para que así fuera un niño de verdad y jugara entonces, en vez de pasármela solo cuando jugaban contra mi.

Mido le miró con culpabilidad antes de fruncir el ceño, bastante identificado por su comentario.

— ¿Pero saben? Tras verlos a todos ustedes me doy cuenta de qué era lo que quería realmente. Un padre. Alguien como el señor Ganonpetto y si pudiera escoger, volvería con él a su casa a orillas del pueblo. Pero él está en prisión ahora... Quiero encontrarlo. Por más dulce que sea la idea de quedarme con alguno de ustedes, no soporto la idea de esperarlo sentado. Además, en cierto sentido fue culpa mía lo que le pasó. Tengo que rescatarlo a como de lugar.

Pasaron unos segundos, donde los otros dos agachaban la cabeza pensativos.

— Si te dijera que conozco el lugar donde lo llevaron... ¿Irías?

Pinolink observó a Mido, que lanzó un suspiro.

— Mi padre fue una de las personas más masacradas por el gigante ese —explicó, viendo a lo lejos a su progenitor que tenía un collarín como alguno que otro vendaje oculto por la ropa—. Ha estado al tanto de su desafortunada suerte para su gozo, aunque no pueda reír mucho porque le sigue doliendo...

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra él? —preguntó el rubio emocionado.

— Forsaken Fortress.

Se formaron unos segundos de silencio.

— Es la peor prisión de todo este reino... ¿Por qué esta ahí? ¡Lo que hizo apenas y si merecía una represaría en la cárcel local!

— ¡A mí no me preguntes eso! Seguramente le vieron cara de rey ladrón porque créeme, su hermosura no le favorece ni siquiera para pedirle una moneda ¡Parece matón!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero así nació, no es su culpa! —exclamó Pinolink, suspirando— ¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta allá?... Está al otro lado del océano...

— Al menos el lago Hylia tiene un río que comunica directamente con el mar... Tardarías menos de un día si agarras la balsa que está en el local de los rápidos. Aunque en mar abierto ese bote es inútil, no tiene vela, ni siquiera remos decentes —dijo Epona ladeando la cabeza.

— Con eso llegaré a la costa. Una vez ahí y con algo de suerte, encontraré un barco.

— Pídele aventón a los piratas —sugirió sarcástico el pelirrojo.

— Talvez lo haga.

— Para ser un muchacho muy desafortunado tienes mucho optimismo.

— Fue sarcasmo.

— Pues no te sale, eres demasiado bueno.

Pinolink se despidió de ellos mientras se alejaba, cargado de comida y agua que había encontrado en lo que quedaba del parque de diversiones y era lo suficiente para un par de días. En el su transcurso por el río se acostó dejándose llevar por la corriente y observó las primeras estrellas visibles en el firmamento. No sabía qué haría ahora pero lo haría. Es verdad que es paciente por naturaleza, pero actúa según el momento y apenas vieras la primera posibilidad a su mano, la aprovecharía. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo que sabía de océano. En su vida lo había visto. Tampoco conocía cómo surcar un barco de vela y, si la idea de los piratas no fuera estupidamente suicida, lo tomaría. En el transcurso de pocas horas sintió como el sonido de su alrededor cambiaba y se sentó admirado por la inmensidad azul que abarcaba hasta más allá de su vista. Se impulsó con suavidad hacia la orilla con el remo y una vez inmóvil se colgó las cosas en el hombro tocando por primera vez la arena bajo sus pies. Era una sensación agradable. El olor. Los sonidos. El constante oleaje le encantaba, sin contar el despejado cielo que inclusive se veía más limpio y despejado que en el campo mismo. Se dijo que si moría y le tocaba vivir otra vez en cien años más, nacería en una isla para así estar rodeado del océano.

No habían habitantes en las cercanías aunque sí unos preciosos riscos y cuevas naturales que brillaban ante la luz que reflejaban las algas y crustáceos. Ahí se quedó resguardado del frío, mirando su reflejo sobre la superficie... ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que para el sur existía una provincia pesquera que le pertenecía a la nación vecina de Hyrule pero estaba lejísimos, superaba a más de un mes en transporte.

Pensó en construirla pero la descartó al instante. Construir una vela y adaptársela a la canoa era más realista...

Ahí escuchó un chapoteo en el agua y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con unos ojos amarillos que le observaban curioso. Se quedó estático por la sorpresa unos segundos porque era como la cabeza de un león tallada en madera roja, pero se movía y respiraba. Hasta parpadeaba.

— Ya no se ven muchas personas por aquí —le dijo el velero.

Decir que lo dijo un velero ya es bastante extraño de por si. Pinolink asintió, levantándose.

— Hahaha —río aquel sujeto—. Veo que eres tímido, muchacho. Hay un dicho que cuando dos personas se conocen en el mar, el mar los mantiene unidos.

— No me conocía ese dicho —confesó Pinolink—. De donde provengo es exactamente lo contrario. Cuando conoces a alguien es mejor mantenerse alejado para la segunda ocasión. Nunca sabes qué tipo de loco te encuentras.

— Oh, lo dices con voz de la experiencia.

— He conocido a muchos locos en mi vida.

— ¿Casi tan locos como yo? —dijo el velero con un pinchazo de humor.

— Ah, pero lo conocí en el mar —sonrió el rubio—. Supongo que los locos son tan normales que se entienden entre si.

Comenzaron a platicar entre ellos hasta que se dieron cuenta en que aún no se habían presentado por sus nombres. El velero resultó llamarse Daphnes Nohansen, pero era conocido como Rey del León Rojo y era un velero bastante antiguo que por años había recorrido todos los mares, entre ellos los solitarios del hemisferio cercano de Hyrule para ver qué pescaba.

— ¿Forsaken Fortress? Claro que la conozco, he cruzado cerca de ahí. Pero me parece que es imposible entrar, esta lleno de cañones y de barcos que la rodean llenas de oficiales. Aunque si la ves de noche es hermosa ya que sus grandes faros rodean todo el lugar. Pero bueno, entiendo tus razones... ¡Muy bien! ¡Súbete! Yo te llevaré.

— ¡Gracias! Cualquier cosa que pueda yo hacer por ti sólo dímela.

— Hahahah —y luego de pensar un rato le observó de soslayo, mientras extendía su vela a todo lo que daba—. Sígueme contando cómo estuvo eso del rescate de los niños.

He navegado por océanos y bibliotecas es una de frase Herman Melville que citó Daphnes mientras surcaban con el viento a proa dejando tras ellos una estela de blanca espuma que parecía dividir en dos en basto mar mientra las gaviotas sobrevolaban sobre ellos, deslizándose algunas tan cercas que Pinolink podía ver con claridad la belleza de sus blancas plumas, como la gaviota que se posó sobre uno de los asientos haciéndole compañía. Amaba aquella sensación. Se sentía tan tranquilo, como si fuera capaz de ir a cualquier parte del mundo con tan sólo desearlo. El velero resultó ser un maravilloso amigo conocedor que le relataba cosas de todo lo que conocía de altamar. Desde piratas, reyes y castillos hundidos, islas peligrosas, estatuas mudas e inmóviles que parecen como si hubieran estado en las islas desde siempre. Historias sobre un barco fantasma que nada más era posible verlo bajo la luz de la luna y de faroles que pueden verse a cientos de millas velando a los aventureros para no extraviarse rumbo a la isla de Calixto, la bella diosa que seducía a los marineros para comérselos una vez convertidos en cerdos.

— ¿Y hay muchos monstruos como ella en el mar?

— Si algo hay son historias. Los seres de las profundidades son inimaginables, Pinolink. Justo en este momento estamos siendo bendecidos por Zephos, el dios de los vientos. Es un alma que bendice a los bondadosos para llegar a su destino, porque ve lo bueno. Y es hermano de Cyclos, el dios de los ciclones. A diferencia de Zephos, Cyclos se interpone para hundir las barcazas, pues dice que los mares son de los que viven en él ya que desde hace muchos años, varias naciones se han aprovechado contaminado en mar. Creen que Hyrule es igual, pero no es así... Tiene un pacto con Lord Jabun, el espíritu del océano que se cree vive en las Islas del Gran Pez. Es tan enorme que nos tragaría sin dificultad, como un pequeño grano de sal. Hablando de ellos... —dijo Danphes con la vista al frente, suavemente bajando la velocidad—... Parece que nos descubrieron...

— ¿Está anocheciendo? —preguntó Pinolink al ver las nubes negras sobre ellos, sintiendo cómo la brisa se hacía algo más fuerte y fría de lo común.

— No. Acabamos de entrar en la tormenta de Cyclos.

Tronó y el niño se encogió un poco, sacando su cabeza para ver enfrente.

— ¿No puedes dar vuelta? —pero escuchó un gruñido.

— ¡Somos su objetivo! —dijo cuando un brusco movimiento le sacudió. El viento los empujaba justo a la dirección de todo ese caos y la marejada empezaba a ser demasiado violenta como para virar—. ¡Sujétate bien!

En medio de la lluvia que empezaba a caer sobre ellos Pinolink vio que su gorra verde fue arrancada y se alejaba volando junto a una columna de agua empezaba a elevarse y a dar círculos por culpa de un violento viento que rugía cada vez más y más fuerte y observó con horror como un ciclón que llegaba hasta las nubes mismas se postraba amenazadoramente delante con la intención de hacerlos caer ahí y ahora.

— ¡Lo siento, muchacho! —gritó Daphnes apenas audible entre todo el ruido— ¡Cyclos es muy fuerte! ¡Nos tiene atrapados!

— ¡Talvez podamos hacer algo! —el velero le miró confundido cuando se levantó rumbo a la vela que se había guardado para que esta no los tragara más.

— ¡No sabes cómo navegar un bote!

— Pero tú sí —Pinolink cayó de rodillas sujetándose de donde podía para no caer—. Sabes cómo maniobrar y yo puedo tensar lo más que pueda la vela para que esté en toda su capacidad.

— ¡Estás loco! —susurró.

— ¡Aprovecharemos el mismo impulso del viento para que nos arroje lejos del ciclón hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos para huir! ¡Aún no nos ha tragado, es nuestra única oportunidad!

— ¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo? —sintió un estallido de adrenalina cuando el rubio asintió bravamente, dejando abrir su escotilla esperando la señal—. ¡Evita caerte! ¡Si lo haces el viento no me dejará ir por ti!

Y en si, una persona que cae por la borda tiene tan poca probabilidad de regresar al barco que así se han perdido una gran cantidad de vidas, y en medio de una marejada y en la oscuridad hacerlo significaría el último error de nuestro joven héroe. Con toda la fuerza de sus brazos se inclinó hacia la izquierda junto con el velero que se aproximaban a una velocidad vertiginosa al epicentro. Daphnes soltó un rugido mientras daba un violento giro y toda la madera se estremeció cuando pasó en una tangente, alejándose del límite del ciclón mismo. Pinolink escuchó un grito en una lengua antigua y levantó la vista al corazón del viento viendo una visión del dios Cyclo sobre una nube que les apuntaba con el dedo con una expresión furiosa plasmada en las facciones.

— Jabun... Acababa de llamar a Lord Jabun... —murmuró el muchacho anonadado cuando comprendió el significado del grito.

— ¡¡PINOLINK, CUIDADO!!

Una ola vino desde la parte de atrás y lo estrelló contra el mástil dejando de tener conciencia de su alrededor unos segundos. No supo donde quedaba el cielo y el mar, sólo sintió volar antes de ser sumergido en una atmósfera gélida que le rodeada todo el cuerpo y cuando supo que le escocía los ojos era el agua salina pataleó y sintió como si respirara por primera vez tosiendo todo lo que había tragado accidentalmente. Las olas chocaban contra él sumergiéndolo sin piedad, con tanta rapidez y fuerza que no supo cómo logró llegar a la superficie nuevamente, intentando gritar el nombre del velero que no veía por ninguna parte.

— ¡¡Pinolink!! —escuchaba su voz pero no era capaz de contestar cuando la marejada le golpeó de costado— ¡¡Link...!!

Sabía que Daphnes estaba siendo impulsado tan rápido que para en ese momento le sería imposible voltear hasta que estuviera ya tan lejos del ciclón y que, aunque viniera, no lo encontraría. Podía nadar pero no aguantaría hacerlo en alta mar. La corriente de un río o de un lago no era nada comparado a lo que vivía en ese momento. Sabía que su corazón estaba al cien pero el frío del agua no tardó en dormir sus movimientos, sumando lo aturdido y ahogado que sólo pudo observar las nubes negras una vez más antes de sentirse jalado hacia el fondo.

Aquella calma era irreal. Todo el caos que estaba allá afuera no llegaba hasta ahí. Estaba tan silencioso. Opresivo, sí, pero tranquilizador. Sentía una presión en su pecho no tuvo ni el impuso necesario para respirar.

Era... adormecedor...

Cerró los ojos de aquella borrosa visión, sin siquiera notar en la enorme sombra que iba directo hacia él.

'

'

— Este es el último capítulo —anunció la princesa Zelda volteando la hoja pero antes de continuar soltó un suspiro, fijando su atención en la expresión del muchacho que estaba delante de ella con la cabeza recargada sobre sus manos.

— Esa historia... —murmuró Link lentamente, pensando en acomodar las palabras—... ¿Es un cuento de hadas? ¿Segura que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad? Porque... Me he sentido como el protagonista en más de una ocasión...

— Si quieres la dejamos para otro día.

— Termínala. Sería una ofensa para el autor llegar a este punto y no hacerlo. No espero un final feliz, pero creo que Pinolink se lo merece.

— Hay autores que les gusta hacer sufrir a sus personajes —dijo Navi suavemente, sentándose sobre unos libros que estaban apilados a un lado de la princesa—. Muchos juegan cruelmente con sus creaciones, como hacerles sentir al lector un dolor gradual que termina con algo agridulce o bien, que tuvieran una vida muy plena hasta que sucediera algún suceso, que marque el destino permanentemente en un Antes y Después.

— Pienso que también le irá bien a Pinolink —rió quedamente Zelda, tocando con la yema de sus dedos la portada—. Ha hecho muchas cosas. El autor no puede ser tan cruel, además este es ese tipo de historias que le quedaría perfectamente algo conmovedor.

— ¿Has leído algo más del autor? —preguntó Navi y Zelda se quedó callada, viendo el punto—. No, ¿verdad?

— Termínala, princesa.

— ¿Seguro?

Link le contestó con una tierna sonrisa.

'

'

Soñó muchas cosas. Era como ver una película de cinematógrafo, mudo y sin color. Con imágenes borrosas montadas una sobre otras, con interferencias de papel acomodando todo en sombras de blanco y negro. Realmente te hacía reír ver al niño sentado mirando al pueblo que estaba de pie caminando a todas partes. Como si él fuera la única cosa tranquila, una personal obra artística cuando el alrededor cambiaba con un fondo de niños y hadas en el parque hasta llegando el anochecer; de padres que iban por ellos, de amigos que se juntaban para ir contra el. Carcajadas, carreras y muchos escondites. Las imágenes aparecían una tras otra. Escuelas, maestras y pays de manzanas. Habían ladrones y asesinos. Niños dekus, sonrisas de keatons y solitarios fantasmas del cementerio. La mano extendida de Mido. Los ojos tristes de Epona. El hada Navi corriendo el mundo con él... O el señor Ganonpetto sirviéndole otro plato de sopa, sentados juntos a la hora de la cena...

Pinolink abrió con lentitud sus ojos y nada más. Se quedó ahí, mirando sin observar al frente recordando una y otra vez todas aquellas imágenes soltando unas solitarias lágrimas que llegaron hasta el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que respiraba con dificultad haló, con algo de debilidad, un poco de aire y se dio cuenta de pronto de todo el sabor amargo de agua salina que estaba atrapada en su garganta y se volteó mientras en arcadas la extraía. Tardó un rato en recuperarse y todavía tosía cuando volteó a su alrededor, confundido. No lograba ubicar dónde estaba. Y cuando recordó que había caído al océano se sobresaltó, y un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza de que talvez todo fue un sueño pero... No, algo le decía que no era así...

Se levantó pero el lugar estaba tan resbaloso que cayó nuevamente y no se había dado cuenta del olor pero apestaba. No tenía nada en su estómago como para vomitarlo, gracias a las diosas. Se sentía... _viscoso_... Una repentina corriente de aire hizo templar el lugar el lugar y se tapó como pudo los oídos, mientras una que otra cosa que volaban por la brisa cayeron sobre él. Viseras y carne de pescado y mucha más baba. Cayó en cuenta de una cosa y soltó un gemido mientras se alejaba corriendo, chocando contra una pared que vibró, volviendo a escucharse aquel sonido nuevamente.

¡¿Estaba dentro de la enorme ballena Lord Jabun?!

Imposible. No sabía si eso siquiera es realista. Pinolink caminó hacia un costado, pero estaba tan oscuro que no supo hasta muy tarde que cayó sobre un charco de agua que le llegó hasta las rodillas y devolvió todo lo tragado accidentalmente.

— ¡Diosas!... ¿Por qué me tragó? ¿Cómo...?

Lo recordó todo. Daphnes había dicho que el dios Cyclos tenía un pacto con el espíritu del océano, Lord Jabun. Pues este dios lo había llamado. Debió de morirse ahogado pero no fue así. Jabun le salvó tragándoselo... ¿Pero realmente le salvó? ¿O es que tenía hambre? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora? Mejor dicho, ¡¿qué podría hacer ahora?! ¡Estaba adentro del enorme ser!

Miró con una desolación total aquella oscura cámara y una nueva inhalación de la ballena lo tumbó al suelo. Maldición. Pinolink se levantó, respirando por la boca agitadamente. Maldición... Maldición... ¡Maldición!

¡No se daría por vencido! Averiguaría cómo salir de ahí... Aún estaba Ganonpetto encerrado en aquella prisión y tenía tantas ganas de ver una vez más a Navi... Que no. Quedarse ahí resignando a morir no era una opción. Caminó al frente mientras pisaba con cuidado la superficie movediza bajo sus pies, tensándose firmemente para que el aire no lo tumbara, ignorando hasta donde pudiera aquella atmósfera caliente. Vio a un par de peces que se movían por ahí aprovechando los charcos de agua y sintió pesar de que estaba en una posición idéntica. Se sentó cansado a un lado de un gran charco, mirando su reflejo.

— ¿Qué hace un niño humano aquí? —preguntó una voz de repente.

Quién eres, preguntó el hylian, escuchando una risilla de la voz que se desapareció, pero que definitivamente había venido del agua.

— Te pregunto lo mismo.

— Mi nombre es Pinolink, y vine desde muy lejos para buscar al señor que cuido de mi como un padre.

— ¿Y lo planeabas buscar en el océano? Es muy grande, ¿sabes?

— Sí, pero no me importa. Lo hallaré.

— Lo veo muy difícil —dijo la voz, acercándose— considerando dónde estás.

Por un instante pensó que lo que hablaba era un pez, pero se equivocó, había sido un zora que se mecía suavemente, posando sus ojos color turquesas sobre él.

— Mi nombre es Ruto —se presentó la dama en el agua— y soy una princesa. Y resumiendo muchas cosas digamos que Lord Jabun está "cuidando" clandestinamente. En realidad paseaba sola cuando me atrapó, pero mi padre de un momento a otro mandará a algún galante y hermoso caballero para que me rescate. Estoy esperándolo sentada. Qué desilusión, y yo que pensaba que eras tú... —cerró sus ojos.

— No te culpo, debe ser rarísimo que alguien llegué hasta acá.

— No lo creas. Eres la segunda persona que viene.

— ¿Y quién es la primera? —preguntó sorprendido.

— Alguien que recogió el espíritu allá en unas islas del norte. Tan solo verlo me dije que no era para nada el caballero que esperaba, pero me contestó igual, que yo no sería para nada el tipo de princesa que rescataría... Descarado...

— Talvez no fue a propósito —lo cual era dudoso.

— Ojala lo haya digerido Lord Jabun —bufó cruzándose de brazos—, se fue al fondo donde está su estómago... Hey, ¿a dónde vas? —se quedó de cuadros cuando vio al muchacho ponerse de pie alejándose de ella.

— Iré a dar un vistazo —dijo el rubio y parpadeó ante la expresión de la princesa que lucía molesta.

— Claro. Y dejen a la princesa sola. No es que me guste ser sufrida pero es blasfemante cuando un varón deja atrás a la mujer. Demuestra tus faltas de modales.

— ¿Insinúe que la cargue, Majestad?

Ruto le penetró con la mirada antes de sumergirse. El muchacho suspiró pero apenas avanzó un pie miró sobre su hombro y se quedó pensativo unos segundos, antes de asomarse sobre el agua. No veía claramente pero le parecía que la jovencita estaba sentada en el fondo con sus brazos cruzados.

— No fue mi intención en contestarte de esa manera pero desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy cansado —dijo, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta si por debajo del agua podía escucharle—. Y mucho. Talvez resignado a la idea de que mi viaje no lo termine nunca o si no puedo terminarlo en esta vida lo continuaré en otra y en otra más y todas las que sean necesarias hasta que pueda descansar. Esto mismo se lo digo a usted princesa. Saldré de este lugar, pero no esperando, porque se que en alguna parte del mundo alguien me espera. Puede venir conmigo si quiere pero si no... Y si las diosas lo permiten... Vendrá finalmente aquel caballero que tanto está esperando. Hasta entonces. Le deseo mis más sincera suerte.

Nuestro muchacho caminó durante varios minutos antes de sentir unas pisadas. Al voltearse, estaba la princesa Ruto de pie.

— Muy bien —dijo ella—. Esto no es una disculpa pero admito que talvez no haya considerado un par de cosas de acuerdo a mi situación. Bien... te acompañaré para salir de aquí y a cambio te mostraré en dónde está aquel sujeto porque créeme, este lugar es muy grande y es muy probable te pase algo antes de dar con él. Yo guiaré. No te preocupes —se adelantó a explicar, con una media sonrisa—. Conozco muy bien aquí. No nos perderemos.

— Pero explícame algo —empezó Pinolink tras un rato de camino—. Creí que al final ibas a esperar a tu caballero.

— Y así fue —murmuró la princesa, observándolo unos segundos antes de voltearse al frente—. Las diosas me escucharon.

En serio, ¿cómo era posible que el interior de una ballena fuera tan grande? O que le explicaran al menos cómo era posible para alguien _caminar_... Siempre pensó que debía ser como cualquier mamífero. Lleno de carne, huesos y etcéteras. Era... ¿Cómo una cueva? ¿Una viviente, a tantos metros por debajo del mar? ¿En una cámara de aire rodeados de agua y todo eso...? Bueno, en todo caso quién era Pinolink para cuestionarlo. Vivía en una tierra atestada de monstruos gigantes y un culto a una trifuerza legendaria... ¡Hasta se había convertido en un lobo! Vaya, mirándolo de esa forma parecía menos bizarro.

Se escuchó un sonido y se detuvieron.

— Aún no es hora de que tenga digestión —informó Ruto.

Era más bien algo como golpe. Un sonoro golpe acompañado de un grave grito, para ser más exactos. Los dos muchachos espiaron al sujeto que estaba más allá al parecer recuperando su postura, antes de hacer otro movimiento y arremeter un temible puñetazo contra la pared interna del animal que hizo un estremecimiento, pero resistiendo el golpe.

— ¡¿Qué se cree que hace?! —exclamó Ruto pensando en el pobre espíritu—. Diosas con ese sujeto... ¡Como si no doliera!

— ¡Señor Ganonpetto! —gritó Pinolink corriendo hacia él tan rápido que el gigantesco hombre se le quedó mirando en un sentido de no comprender absolutamente nada. Como si no conectara el hecho de que lo conocía, que estaba justo delante de él y que pronunciara su nombre. Su expresión daba risa (y un poco de miedo) hasta que se alejó, incrédulo al decirse a si mismo que no estaba mal. Era nada menos que Pinolink aquel escuincle.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¡Estoy tan feliz de volverlo a ver! —hizo caso omiso a su pregunta.

— ¿Puedes hablar?

No pudo hacer nada mas que poner su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho cuando este le abrazó la pierna y se alejaba observándolo con esa sonrisa de ternura que hasta cuando le tiraban piedras ponía. Observo a la zora Ruto acercarse bastante sorprendida, con las manos detrás de su espalda. Interesante reunión. Se sentaron luego de un momento más para escuchar toda la travesía del muchacho y Ganonpetto asintió, deteniéndolo alguna que otra vez para aclarar algunos puntos, ya que como era un niño y estaba emocionado mezclaba unas cosas con otras.

— Sí, había escuchado alguna vez que los dioses del océano eran bastante agresivos con los hombres de tierra firme.

— ¿Y por qué lo comió Lord Jabun? —preguntó el muchacho.

— Obvio que lo confundió con su comida. Es feo con f de foca —murmuró la princesa Ruto pero dio un respingo cuando recibió la fría mirada del hombre, aún así manteniendo lo más dignamente su postura.

— Me estuvieron levantando cargos y más cargos que con sólo mirarme, los jueces se los creyeron todos y me enviaron a la prisión de máxima seguridad —la voz de Ganonpetto era casi un gruñido, recordando con claridad cada uno de los padres que aporreó sin dificultad apuntándole con el dedo, en medio de yesos y sillas de ruedas—. Estuve varios días en la torre de aislación, por lo mismo. Con verme nadie cuestionó nada pero escapé. Fue realmente fácil.

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser FÁCIL salir de semejante lugar?! —exclamó la princesa.

Él se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

— Nadie se opuso realmente a mi cuando abrí la puerta y simplemente caminé. Menos las famosas mujeres gerudos, según esto la policía más temible de todo Hyrule. Una que otra se me enfrentó con un par de armas pero en resumen, fue como si me dijeran: aviéntate al océano y nada lejos. Y eso hice, hasta que esta ballena apareció y me tragó. Es todo.

— ¿Ah? —Ruto le observó extraño pero Pinolink estaba de "Wow", esperando escuchar más.

En lo que psudo padre e hijo se mantenían juntos la princesa se fijo en el lugar. Miró con detenimiento cada vez que todo vibraba.

— Oh, rayos... Parece que va ser la hora de la comida para nuestro gran espíritu...

— ¿Y eso que significa? —preguntó Pinolink parpadeando unos instantes.

— Que nos digerirá finalmente —tradujo Ganonpetto—. Seremos la compañía del banco de peces que trague.

— Bueno, héroe —Ruto se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo burlona—. Este es el mejor momento para que digas cuál es tu plan salir de aquí.

A Pinolink no le gustó del todo ese calificativo. Como sea, dije ya que aún le costaba creer qué estaba dentro de una ballena, ¿verdad? Pues esta nueva sensación era el doble de fuerte. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Aún no había visto las clases de biología allá en la escuela. A decir verdad no recuerda ninguna clase.

¿Y qué tal si se facilitaba el trabajo? Pinolink se puso la mano en el mentón. En vez de que ellos intentaran salir, sería más factible que Lord Jabun intentara sacarlos. Tenían que provocarlo. Causarle dolor o... ¡Qué sabrán las Diosas! Ahogarlo con algo.

Qué genio eres, , se dijo así mismo el muchacho como amonestación. Ahogarlo cuando esa cosa vivía en el agua...

_... __Pero se podía ahogar de otra manera..._

— ¿Tienen fuego?

Los otros dos se observaron. Ruto terminó volteándose al otro lado suspirando con pesadez, diciendo que estaban perdidos. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Ganonpetto mostró un pendiente que colgaba de su collar. Un pequeño prisma de cristal con núcleo redondo color rojo.

— Es un antiguo recuerdo familiar.

— ¿El fuego de Din? —Pinolink se acercó—. Recuerdo que me lo mostraste una vez cuando no querías preparar la cena y sólo quemaste con eso un pedazo de carne.

El espíritu ya estaba adolorido por todos los golpes y que sintiera un ardor tan espantoso era el colmo, que aquellos tres francamente no valían la pena todo aquello así que, mientras tomaba un gran trago de agua, los devolvió escupiéndolos en medios de la nada y se sumergió, pensando que se morirían ahogados o atacados por alguna otra criatura del mar. Gracias a Ruto se mantuvieron a flote sin complicaciones pero el tiempo pasaba y por más que nadaban no había señal de tierra por ninguna parte.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pinolink vio en la lejanía un punto que se movía lentamente donde ellos estaban.

Un enorme barco con toda su vela despegada soltó un sonoro pitido cuando fueron vistos gracias a sus gritos y empezó a detenerse mientras los tripulantes se iban a proa, antes de que recibieran órdenes de su capitán para bajar el bote donde se acomodaron y se dejaron caer en la cubierta exhaustos, entumidos y congelados. Se taparon con gusto con las sábanas que les trajeron y se sentaron mientras les daban un vaso con algo caliente mientras que el capitán se encontraba en la cabina ordenando que continuaran. Miraron con un poco de sorpresa que dicho mandamás era más bien una niña como la edad de Pinolink, también con el cabello y los ojos azules, pero tenía expresión mucha más dura y autoritaria, pero no tan marcada como la de Ganonpetto. Le faltaba gracia, fue lo que pensó Ruto.

— No es común encontrar náufragos —dijo la capitana Tetra con los brazos cruzados mirándoles con una sonrisa socarrona—. Por lo general mueren.

— Que les ayudara una zora tuvo que ver —enfatizó la princesa y la muchacha se limitó a levantar una ceja.

— Muchas gracias por rescatarnos —murmuró Pinolink, sonriéndole un poco cansado.

— Descuiden —hizo un ademán soltando un resoplido—. Es lo menos que podemos hacer. En unos días llegaremos a costa donde descargaremos unas mercancías, donde se bajaran, ¿de acuerdo?

— Me parece bien —dijo Pinolink.

— Ustedes son piratas —mencionó Ganonpetto mirando a la muchacha la cual sonrió.

— ¿Según quién? No veo ninguna bandera negra en nuestra asta.

— Por supuesto que no. Ningún pirata que se respete sería tan estúpido para tenerla a todo lo que da en aguas abiertas, donde pasan embarcaciones y oficiales costeros al azar.

— ¿No te he visto por casualidad en alguna parte? —musitó Tetra luego de llevarse la mano al mentón tras inspeccionarlo unos segundos—. Tu rostro y el de este muchacho me parecen conocidos.

— ¿Y yo qué? —parpadeó Ruto.

— Los zoras son comos los peces. Ves a uno y ya has visto a todos —bufó.

— ¡Óyeme hija de tu...!

Un pirata soltó un grito y apuntó a Ganonpetto con el dedo.

— ¡Ya sé de dónde eres! ¡Te vi una vez en la isla Koholint!

— ¿Isla Koholint? —en su vida había escuchado de ella.

— ¡Te recuerdo que estábamos en un bar porque de repente nos encontramos con un matón!

— Oye, no es él... —le murmuró uno de sus compañeros.

— ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Mira, ahí esta su car-

Ganonpetto lo levantó agarrándolo del cuello y todos dieron un paso para atrás. Estaba destilando un aura negra. Oh, dios. Pobrecito pirata, pensó Pinolink. Siempre hacía eso cuando se enojaba.

— He escuchado suficiente y esta es la tercera vez que me llaman a sí delante de mi presencia. Primero la aldea, luego las gerudos... ahora tú —hizo un especial énfasis con su gruesa y cortante voz—. Te aseguro que no lo soy. Sin embargo, con tal de que vuelva a escucharlo... Una sola vez más y juro por la Trifuerza que a esa persona le arrancaré la cabeza... ¿Nos entendemos?

— _... S-sggi..._

Se escuchó un golpe seco cuando cayó al suelo y comenzó a respirar otra vez, alejándose lo más rápido que pudo.

— Qué bueno que son tan hospitalarios aquí —dijo Ganonpetto con un repentino buen humor como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado.

— Ya lo creo que sí.

Tetra sonrió de hito a hito divertida mientras regresaba al timón y no tuvo que decir absolutamente para que los piratas siguieran con los nuevos. La princesa Ruto empezó a platicar un rato con ellos pero al darse cuenta de que querían estar solos se dio por desentendía y comentó que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y se fue. Fue curioso para ellos estar otra vez juntos. Estaban en silencio, a ver quién era el primero en hacerlo y se rieron un poco cuando abrieron la boca a la vez.

— Será bueno tenerlo otra vez en el pueblo, señor. Las cosas cambiaron mucho estos últimos días.

— Podrás jugar e ir a la escuela como un niño normal.

— ... Pero siempre lo fui —murmuró, levantando la mirada y sonriendo un poco triste—. Por toda mi vida creí que no porque todos me lo decían... pero fue usted y una querida amiga quienes me demostraron lo contrario.

— Es el hada que decías, ¿verdad? —le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. Seguramente la verás de nuevo.

Pinolink sintió, cerrando los ojos.

— Lo haré. Aunque me da la sensación de que ella ya nos esté esperando en casa. En nuestra casa. Porque creo que ya sé lo que me faltaba —le sonrió al hombre bastante feliz y regresó la vista al frente, suspirando—. Una familia.

'

'

La princesa leyó esta última frase y cerró con cuidado el libro, con un gesto tierno en su rostro mientras los observaba.

— Me gusto ese cuento —murmuró Link.

— Hmm... No está mal, pero esperaba otra cosa —los dos observaron a Navi la cual desusos sus brazos cruzados—. Cosa más rara nos pudiste a ver escogido.

— De hecho, sí podía —hojeó uno de los libros que tenía por ahí y se detuvo en varias títulos—. Pero no son del mismo actor, pero manejan también personajes similares. Deben de inspirarse en alguna historia en común. Por que esta éste, El Hylian y los Siete Kokiris, Frankenganon y uno cuyo personaje principal me recordó mucho a ti, Link. Se llamaba El Hylianciento. Además uno que no me gustó mucho porque me pareció... —carraspeó, sonrojándose un poco—. La Princesa Durmiente. Trataba de un héroe que tenía que rescatar a una princesa pero que en el transcurso, se topa con un hechicero malvado y lo vencen, y luego se casan...

— ¿Todas van para lo mismo? ¿La princesa, el héroe y el hechicero?

— No todas... La Bella y la Bestia está hermoso. Pero la bestia es un jabalí gigante... ¿Te parece coherente?

— No, para nada... —el hada pudo ojos en blanco.

— Me lo puedes leer todos, me gustan los cuentos de hadas —insistió Link.

— Para mí, no gracias —dijo Navi sin sonar a mal, incluso parecía divertida—. Que luego tendré pesadillas donde me los imagine a todos ustedes de verdad.


End file.
